sagefandomcom-20200214-history
Error Reports
Please use this page to report any bugs or errors you discovered in using Sage. When reporting a bug, please try to ensure that it is a Sage issue and not a more general issue of Firefox. Refer to the guidelines for reporting bugs on the Firefox site. Do not use this page to request new features or enhancements. Rather use the Comments and Suggestions page. Error reports / bugs * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Windows XP Pro SP2: Topics marked read, becomes unread one or two days afterwards. * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Windows XP Pro SP2: Refresh Feeds buttton no longer works. I click the button and nothing happens. If I close Sage and re-open, I can refresh normally (once.) * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5, Windows XP Pro SP2: Exporting a feedlist from my home PC to my work PC produces the error "This does not appear to be an OPML file" in Sage on my work PC. * Sage 1.3.6, Firefox 1.5: When refreshing the feeds, sometimes they do not display that there is something new. When I click on individual feeds, it shows me that there is in fact a new article. Annoying. * Using Sage 1.3.6 with Firefox 1.5. Sage saves the RSS feed into C:/Documents and Settings//Application Data/Mozilla/Firefox/Profiles/fbvdemfp.default/chrome/sage.html. Unfortunately that means that if I have two tabs open and I open RSS feed #1 in one tab, click on an item and then open RSS feed #2 in the other tab and then go back to tab #1 and click the back button, it takes me to the RSS feed #2 and not RSS feed #1. Anybody have any suggestion how this behaviour can be rectified? Can sage keep different copies of the sage.html file, corresponding to different tabs and windows, said files being deleted when the corresponding tabs and windows are closed? * Using Sage 1.3.6 (with Firefox 1.5), I found it very annoying that when clicking on a feed, it opens both in the current tab AND in a new window! I tried to modify many settings, but nothing seems to work... (appears to happen to at least a few people, this is very annoying) * I am trying to install the Sage Rss App, but Firefox 1.5 keeps telling me software can't be installed. I have all of the correct settings to allow it, as far as I know, but apparently there is something in the settings that I need to adjust to allow extensions. Yes, I have javascript enabled. * After upgrading to Firefox 1.5, the "mark all as read" takes longer than it should. Before, it was instantaneous, not its atleast a couple of seconds or longer depending on how many unread entries there are. * after an update of 3 extentions on november 12 2005, including Sage 1.3.6, printing of a Sage page is not possible anymore(On this computer with 1.3.5 it's ok.....). * Sage does not seem to use the icon set in the Properties -> right-click on the newsfeed and browse to the downloaded favicon.ico. I even tried to convert the .ico to a png or gif but still no icon? * If there is a quote in the site's text,and if you want to make this text appear in italic (by using css) the rest of articles are in italic (tested on synergySage css and plain & green css) (fr: si une citation est trouvée sur le site, lors de l affichage du fil RSS dans Sage si on veut que ce morceaux de texte soit en italique, les articles suivants vont egalement etre en italique) * Sage does not seem to work when the Bookmarks Synchronizer extension to firefox is installed as well. (Same problem here. If both are used, you must go under Options-Settings in the Sage panel and Select Feed Folder to get Sage to work properly). *Sage forgets the feeds folder location. I have Sync.Bookmarks extension, as noted before, this could be the problem. * Sage creates new feeds as bookmarks, not livemarks. Sage states on it's home page that it "Integrates with Firefox's bookmark storage and Live Bookmarks". Since it does not actually create livemarks, this is not a true statement. I'll throw my counter-point here, Sage integrates with Live Bookmarks because it is able to display them if you have live bookmarks in your RSS folder (for example if you bookmarked a feed using the RSS button in the status bar).' * After upgrading to FireFox 1.05, Sage crashes my browser (Windows XP). Has anyone else seen this behaviour or is my installation just messed up? I tried uninstalling and reinstalling Sage and it is still broken. * Sage won't uninstall cleanly on my Firefox 1.0.4 installation. Firefox now insists on opening with a 'dead' empty sidebar that can only be closed by opening another sidebar and closing it. It has also forgotten where the Personal Toolbar Folder is. When opening a new window from within Firefox, the new window opens fine. Anybody have any ideas what I need to do to fix this? ''This is caused by a Firefox bug, take a look at this post for cleanup instructions. * Sage seems to have problems parsing HTML Line Break characters from some Atom XML Feeds. I have looked at the source code of the XML feed, and found that the line break characters are shown as <br />. These are correctly treated as in standalone RSS Readers (such as RssReader v1.0.88.0), however Sage fails to recognise them and as such lumps all the text together. (Note, coding was changed in this example so that what is seen in the page is what is seen in the real world) -Lucanos (lucanos at gmail dot com) * Doesn't seem to import OPML properly from a NetNewsWire export. Example here: Clint's feeds. I use NetNewsWire's grouping support, could that be the issue? * Sage forgets the feeds folder location when the bookmarks are updated by the foxylicious extension. This also happens with the Bookmarks Syncronizer extension. * The following entry in an RSS feed breaks Sage: <select> Something New Part 1 http://easy-designs.net/articles/replaceSelect/ Something New Part 1 justinperkins * This comes from http://del.icio.us/rss/popular/, but that is a fast-moving feed so it might not be there anymore. What is causing the problem is the title tag containing html. The whole page generated by Sage gets truncated after the tag is detected (showing an empty dropdown menu instead), so the feed becomes unusable while that entry is in it near the beginning. ** Note to those looking at the wiki source: the RSS entry actually has " ampersand lt semicolon" in it. I changed it to " ampersand amp semicolon lt semicolon" so it would render correctly. * I have noticed that xsltblog.com news feeds have CDATA in the . Sage displays a blank title for these feeds. It would be nice if Sage could handle CDATA in titles. *When you click on a feed in the sidebar, Sage always opens that feed in the foremost Firefox window, even if you have more than one browser window open ( I.E. you hit the feed, it takes a second or two to load, while loading you switch to another tab or window ). In Sage you use the current tab of the current window only. I've noticed this too - it's pretty annoying to switch to another window while waiting for a Sage feed to load, only to have it take over the window I'm reading in, rather than opening in the window I have open with the Sage sidebar. *I've too just upgraded Firefox to 1.5 and Sage to 1.3.6 and am now getting the same pop-up annoyance after clicking the feed. * I accidentally clicked the bar below the circular "refresh" icon, and now it has become impossible to sort my bookmarks (about 20 of them with 4 separators among them). First they were in alphabetical order, now they're chronological maybe, but anyway, they have become impossible to sort, moving a bookmark into another place will give weird unpredictable results. In about:config I found the sage order_list option, but alas, no documentation tells what are the other than chronological possible values... That's a thing to add IMHO :-) ** Multiple separators could be a Firefox bookmarks bug rather than a Sage problem. ** Did these problems persist after closing Firefox? ** Try the Hint in the Getting Started page. * Has anyone noticed that the memory usage of Firefox on Windows XP appears to increase as Sage is used to refresh the feeds, especially if Sage has trouble getting the update from a web site? I am using Sage 1.3.3. I got Firefox over 256 Mb. I can provide more details if needed. * Installing Sage emptied my existing Firefox bookmarks file, original and the backup. This isn't a user friendly behavior. * Sage not conform to Atom specification? I'm trying to write an Atom feed for a website which can be read by Sage. I found that if I use the "link" tag without an "rel" attribute, Sage never finishes to load the feed. However, the actual IETF draft clearly states: atom:link elements MAY have a "rel" attribute that indicates the link relation type. If the "rel" attribute is not present, the link element MUST be interpreted as if the link relation type is "alternate". -- viktor@efino.de, 29.07.2005 ** Same problem here (1.3.6 on FF 1.5). My blog has an Atom feed that is read fine by Google Reader and Bloglines, but Sage gives me an XML Parse error on that. This happens for a couple of other Blogger feeds as well, though not for all of them. The feed is http://ajayvb.blogspot.com/atom.xml . - ajayvb AT gmail DOT com 01/10/2006. * I have a number of RSS feeds which I can load in the browser in under a second, yet when Sage tries to read it there is a delay of a minute or two and then it gives up. An example if this is http://www.groks.net/groks.rss *Sage won't open a RSS link in a feed if the tag is in uppercase ( ). Example: http://www.squashtalk.com/rss/goodmorning.xml * Having trouble with NOAA RSS Feeds. I tried to load http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/index-at.xml, and Sage reports an "XML Parse Error". I went to http://feedvalidator.org to check, and it reported that it was OK. Any insight would be helpfull. I guess this is related to the previous post. Thanks. **Problems with RSS feeds causing XML parse error, same problem as previous note. I only add it because everything was working fine and now all my feeds seem to be falling down with the same error. Any suggestions * At the technorati website the listing states 34 references. When I add the RSS format to Sage, only 20 of the 34 are listed. Not sure if this is a limitation of Sage. The RSS states 34 but only 20 are listed.